Malec Oneshot No1
by LittleCripsy
Summary: Alec and Magnus go on a funfair for their first real date. If only Alec would not be afraid of rollercoasters...
Prompted by omgwhothehellcares: Magnus and Alec go to a funfair on their first date and Alec is afraid of rollercoasters and such.

"So, let me get this straight, Alexander, you can kill demons, fight off vampires but a rollercoaster is too much?"

It was a beautiful evening in New York when Alec and Magnus went on their first real date together. It was supposed to be somewhere where one could have a drink (Magnus's idea) but then Alec's parents called and sent him to the funfair were drunk werewolves were sighted on a ferris wheel. Since Luke was still in Idris, they wanted someone capable out there to watch over them. Alec did not mind to take Magnus with him, as long as his feet would stay firmly on the ground, thank you very much.

"First of all, Magnus, with you anything is hardly ever straight. Secondly, they only told me to watch them, not to join them. I would not be much help if I'd be up there with them. Anyway, as long as they stay in their human form no harm will be done. And if they decide to go all wolf, you'd cast a glamour from down here. And besides, I could not really watch them while sitting in one of those swaying gondolas," Alec answered, his eyes fixed on the giant ferries wheel in front of them. Magnus did not need to know of his fear for moving objects that he could not control. Why mundanes loved to be spun around or catapulted into the air just to fall down again was beyond him.

"You know, I always thought there had to be something that even shadowhunters fear. Wouldn't have put my money on rollercoasters, to be honest," Magnus was grinning, clearly delighted by his companion's fears.

Alec got visibly flustered.

"I am not...it's not like...argh whatever," he sighed, " yes, yes I don't like rollercoasters. It's embarrassing, I know, and I'd prefer if you would've not found out. No one else knows, because we never go near them anyway. Hunting demons, training and stuff, there never really was time for it while growing up. But just thinking about being inside something that I can't control gives me the creeps," the shadowhunters eyes were downcast, too embarrassed to look into his boyfriend's eyes.

Magnus lifted his hand, gently touched his chin and urged him to look up. Alec, who expected a mocking glare was met by loving gold-green eyes. "Alexander," oh how Alec loved when Magnus drew out his name, " Remember when I told you that you unlocked something in me? It was not the brave attitude with which you seem to take everything that fate throws at you, but those little moments, when you open up, when you let down those walls which seem to surround you. When you first stuttered when I talked to you. The way you care for Jace, how you put your family first. The thing with the rollercoaster? Makes you even more perfect to me. Because maybe, I can be the one to lean on to, when everything else gets too much. I want to be there for you, but what use would I be if there was nothing that scared you?" Alec was deeply moved by the warlocks sentiment. He knew that Magnus was good with words, but he never could get enough of his little speeches. Instead of answering he simply leaned in (and -let's be honest - down) and gave him a light kiss on the mouth. The dark haired boy took his hand and both looked up at the ferris wheel again.

After a while, when the werewolves were safely on their way home, Magnus, who now held a drink in his hand, pulled Alec into the direction of a carousel that was spinning at high speed in a circle. The warlock was grinning mischievously. He leaned in and whispered into Alec's ear, "You know I can totally control that carousel, right?" and with a snap of his fingers and some blue sparks, the carousel slowed down. After another snap it was back at its previous speed again. The mundanes didn't even seem bothered, they just kept screaming as they went around and around again.

"And I'd hold you. And promise to stop it whenever you want to."

It took some more of Magnus' coaxing but after a few rounds Alec had to admit, that being pressed to Magnus' side because of the centrifugal force might not be as bad as he thought. And the kisses weren't that bad either. All in all Magnus did a great job to distract him, but it would still be the last time that he set foot onto that thing. He still prefered his bed. Which didn't move. At all.


End file.
